A night to remember
by Starrysky4535
Summary: A night out at the club causes unexpected events to happen to one Kurt Hummel. What is in store for him? Lots of toys, bondage, lemons and kidnapping (some possible S&M in later chapters) . Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1: The Shirly Temple

Chapter 1:The Shirley Temple

He was tying me up onto the bedpost of what I expect to be a hotel bed room. My head was still fuzzy and spinning from the Shirley temple he presented before me a few hours ago. How did this happen? Only a few moments ago I was walking with my boyfriend to the car, who tried to rape me, only to storm off after my many plead of no. But now this? It was too much, too much to think about. My eyes gazed on the boy on top of me, green eyes full of lust and seemed amused of how easily he was able to drug me. Drug me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! I wanted to fight. Wanted him to untie me from this very bedpost. Wanted to go home to my perfectly decorated room and cry my eyes out for my boyfriend's attempt on "romance". Wanted to just listen to my damn Wicked album and wash all my sorrow away. But no, I can't instead this asshole; Sebastian Smyth wants to rape me.

What am I kidding myself? It can't be Sebastian Smyth the one that despise me and the one that tries to steal my first love away. The one that called me a fucking Puerto Rican pride float, insulted my fabulous sense of style, the one that keeps calling me gayface, the one that nearly blinded my boyfriend, and the one that is now on top of me. Gosh, this can't be real. I looked to the left side of the room trying to collect my thoughts only to hear a small chuckle above me. I quickly snapped my head back to reality to face my mortal enemy.

I snapped at him "Sebastian Smyth, Get off of me NOW!" He seemed even more amused at my ability to talk. Probably thinking that that the drugs or whatever should have knocked my senses out, which didn't because a Hummel never gives up or backs down. He looks down across my body acting as if I was just a piece of ass for him, which I am not. After savoring the sight of my naked body, wait naked body? I was naked! Even worse in front of one of my most despised "acquaintance" and now possibly a potential rapist. Oh my gosh kill me now or better yet never let this day happen. Why does fate hate me?

After Sebastian finishes gazing at my…body he glances back into my eyes. I gasp surprised, admiring how beautifully breathtaking his eyes were. It was such a deep green. It made me feel so relaxed than I had ever before in this boy presence. His eyes then lighted up as he notice that I was staring at him for far too long. I was indeed breath taken by his beauty and I had to admit, Sebastian was quite handsome. Wait, wait I need to stop complementing this boy and try save my freaking virginity, but how? Sebastian was obviously the stronger of the two but is he smarter? Almost grinning to myself as I began to think of a plan for my escape.

"Kurt." He said in a low and sultry voice. All my thought took a halt and glanced back at Sebastian. He called my name for the first time…but why?

"Sebastian stop playing around and let me go! I don't have time for this! Please…" I begged at the end, trying to sound as calm as possible. Only to fail because Sebastian started to shift slightly on the bed to get a better position between my legs and grazed his hand against my left nipple. I let out a soft moan escaped my lips and immediately back slap myself for responding. Sebastian quirked up an eyebrow in response and grinned even larger than before. He lowered himself past the side of my head causing my mind to into panic. Questioning about what is he was going to do next?

"Wow Kurt I didn't know you were so sensitive." He whispered into my ears in a very deep and husky voice causing shivers to run through my body which made my dick start to respond. Who knew I had a kink for deep voices.

"I'm going to have fun with you and possible do many other things along the way," he said in a very playful way. My heart beat stopped for a moment astonish at his confession. I wondered about the possibilities of things he could do to me or if I will even leave out alive. Or as the same man I was today.

"Sebastian I know you're not interested in me so let your little charades over with already so I can leave," I tried to say in a serious tone but due to the exhaustion my mind was going through it barely came out as much as I hoped for.

"No, no princess I do indeed have interest in you in MANY ways." He said in response. He looked as if he wanted to continued but let the subject drop immediately as he notice my twitching cock. "And you seem interested too," he smirked.

I mentally faced palmed myself and my dick for the humiliation I just felt from Sebastian as he took notice of my cock. Sebastian saw my obvious blush as it took over my pale porcelain body. I wished I wasn't so fucking pale at these moments.

Sebastian slowly guided his hand down and grazed his finger up my length. I bit my lips back trying to hold back my moan only to be unsuccessful when he starts brushing against my membrane. His eyes darken when he saw that my body was widening itself to give him a better access.

I was trying to fight against the pleasure he was giving to me as he started pumping my dick with his rough calloused hand instead tried to focus on escaping. Only to fail once he wrapped his warm lips around my length. I scream in pleasure due to his warm and slick mouth as he started to bob up and down trying to take me all into his mouth. I never experience such a sensation before it was exhilarating and I need more. My body unconsciously thrust deeper into his mouth causing him to send vibration throughout my length.

God this is really too much. I lost myself in pleasure not even caring who was sucking me off. I kept thrusting back deeper into his mouth as he blew me. Damn does Sebastian have no gag reflex? He grabbed my right ball and started squeezing it as if he knew I would be sensitive there. My feet began to curl into the sheets and I threw my head back practically screaming at the top of my lungs with a long string of profanity. He started taking me even deeper and played with both balls now squeezing them as he used his other hand to circle around my exposed hole.

I started chanting his name "Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian! Oh mmmy …AHH! No!No! ST—OP! I'm about too…!"

Just then I arched of the bed spurting cum into his mouth. I slumped back down almost immediately needing to recharge my energy. I felt a strand of hair fall out of place having the urge to brush aside only to remember I was handcuffed to the bedpost and it was one of the longest handcuffs I had yet to witness.

I finally realized that I was just given a blow job from Sebastian and just let it happen. No fighting or anything. My mouth gaped open to the sudden realization when I witness him swallow every single last drop of cum and looked completely pleased with himself.

I sill panting and trying to recollect my scattered thoughts as he grabbed my legs and pushed them farther apart than I thought I could ever do. Wondering what he was going to do next I stared lazily at him letting my head rest on my right shoulder as I observed his movements.

He took his index figure and guided it towards my mouth as if he expects for me to know what the hell he was doing. I widen my mouth about to question his actions only to have his index finger thrust into my mouth instead. He moved it around collecting saliva and I moaned in response sucking the finger off. He removed his fingers causing me to whimper and directed it around my now very open hole.

Sebastian inserted the first finger causing my body to be met with a shock of pain as I looked at him with pain filled eyes. He began to move around as he felt my walls tighten around him. He brushed around my inner walls causing shivers to run through my body and almost immediately inserted the second one as he felt it was the need for me to be wider already.

The second finger seemed to widen me even more and in response I moan and whimper. It felt thicker and larger than before stretching me. He took no care at my whimpers and almost seemed please with it. He began to separates his fingers scissoring me for perpetration. I started to feel the burst of pleasures from his two fingers as they kept brushing against my inner walls.

Soon enough another one was added. I hissed at him for adding another one so soon when I was just starting to feel pleasure but he had no reaction other than that smirk of his. It felt so painful having three fingers inside me all the sudden stretching me like I never thought possible. He continues to scissor me but this time with three fingers, widening me even more. His fingers brushed against my prostate making me scream in pleasure. He chuckled knowing that he found it at last. My dick twitches furiously in response as he kept brushing against at that specific area making me a bubbly mess. I was moaning and screaming every time he touches it needing more than he was giving me I started to thrust back into his fingers trying to ease my need for the pleasure. Trying to meet with his fingers as he was thrusting into me too. Sebastian seemed to notice what I was doing and immediately removed his fingers causing me to whimper at the sudden emptiness.

"Oh no princess, this isn't just your night of pleasure," his husky voiced echoed as he lift himself off the bed away from my now very unsatisfied body, walking towards a duffel bad that sat on the table on the right night stand of the bed. He grabs the bag and unzips it and dumps its contents onto the table. My eyes widen as I saw what was laying on the table now. Whips, chains, leathers, chock rings, dildos, vibrators, and many other material I had no idea was. I began to thrash around the bed having a full idea what I was going to experience tonight. I need to escape **NOW.**

"Oh, Princess I always loved the fire in your eyes and how you always seemed to snap back at me. I just thought I should try some _discipline_ on you. I do like myself a fighter." He smiled but there was not a single hint of amusement or happiness in them. It was dark and full lust. I didn't know how to respond or react to the sudden idea that Sebastian liked bondage or S&M I guess. I never really explored these ground or sex as the matter of fact and this frighten me even more knowing that I would lose my virginity to a crazy bastard.

"Sebastian! Stop I can't I'm only a virgin….a-and I-I have a boyfriend!" I blushed at my sudden confession about my virginity only hoping he didn't notice.

"I will call the police." I stated knowing full well this should scare him off into letting me go. My confidence was suddenly cut as he mockingly replied.

"Who said I was going to let you leave"

* * *

Author's note

Edited: March 05, 2013

SO how was my first time ?

Please leave comment if you want me to continue or any suggestion or ideas.

Terribly sorry for my grammar, my English sucks :P


	2. Chapter 2: THe Vibrator

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I couldn't believe all the view and followers I received on my 1****st**** chapter! This makes me so happy and thankful for all of your support! Thank you very much. Please leave more reviews since I love hearing the voice of my readers (good ones) and it really gives me motivation to continue writing the story. It also gives me lots of ideas!  
**

**Btw anyone been watching the new season of glee lately? I adore KURT! And no offense to those klaine shippers I'm really happy that Blaine and Kurt broke up! But glee needs more Warblers screen time by Warblers I mean SEBASTIAN! Like come on, I barley seen my sweetheart in the 4****th**** season and I miss him a lot… and his comebacks a lot….. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee all rights belong to their original owners this is just a fanfiction but I hope they become a real couple ;) if ya'll know what I mean. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Vibrator

_"Who said I was going to let you leave"_

Those words continue to ring through Kurt's ears as he continues staring at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian Smythe was going to kill him and he knew it, he was going to kill him to discompose the evidence of rape and kidnapping. There's no way he was serious about not letting Kurt go, right?

"Sebastian…" Kurt finally let out as he continues to gaze at the boy. "You're not serious right? Please tell me you're not serious….you're not serious." It sounded desperate; desperate for reassurance that it was all just a joke but Sebastian face stayed unfazed by Kurt's words instead his attention was on a vibrator he was currently holding.

"Well, Kurt would I ever lie to you?" Sebastian responds with a sinister smirk on his face as he came closer to Kurt with a black vibrator in hand.

Kurt body inch away as Sebastian came closer to him, wanting to jump off this bed now and run away but his hands were still bound by the handcuffs from earlier. So Kurt instead decides to fight, fight with all his might. Kurt begins to thrash around the bed, kicking Sebastian when he was off guard.

Kurt beams happily as he see Sebastian getting kick, his happiness was short lasted as Sebastian recovers just as quickly. Glaring down at Kurt angrily, Sebastian yanks Kurt's hair up above the bed earning a whimper from Kurt's lips.

"Hmm… so you still got energy left to resistance me? How about you use that damn energy to do something useful then…" Sebastian warns harshly as he threw Kurt's head back on to the bed.

Kurt body shudders at the warning as his body came in contact with the bed once more. Sebastian climbs onto the bed into his rightful spot, between Kurt's legs. He pushes the black vibrator into Kurt's flushed hole as it pleasingly ate it up. As the vibrator eased itself inside, Kurt lets out a scream feeling so full too quickly. The vibrator was thicker and rounder Sebastian's fingers. After the whole vibrator enters, Sebastian smiles approvingly at how dark the vibrator was in contrast to Kurt's pale skin. He once again gets off the bed and sits down onto a chair which gave him full accesses to Kurt's body.

Kurt was still panting after Sebastian placed the vibrator into him feeling so full made him unbearably hard until Sebastian decided to turn the vibrator on to max. Kurt was utterly surprised and shocked as the object started to move inside his body he never knew how a vibrator felt until now but did it felt good. Kurt was moaning and screaming as his whole body shocking in pleasure.

He then glances down the bed to see Sebastian sitting down leisurely on a chair with that disgusting smirk on his face. Remembering why he was here, Kurt stuffs his face down onto the pillow trying to muffle his loud moan only to be unsuccessful. The vibrator kept moving around until it sets itself in the worst areas… Kurt's prostate. It gave Kurt undeniably pleasure as his body began to thrust back into the vibrator needing more.

His body continues to thrust back as his back arch, he was so close to coming until he felt a hand gasp around his cock cutting his release. He glances up as he continues to moan and whimper.

"I don't want you coming yet Princess" Sebastian said as he placed a cock ring onto Kurt's cock. The ring was too tight and Kurt needed release soon.

"Se-b-bas-tian pl-leas-se…" Kurt whimpers as the vibrator fucks his prostate.

"Please what Kurt? What do you exactly want?" Sebastian says playfully as he wickedly looked at Kurt's flushed body, shacking furiously on the bed.

"I-I nee-ed y-you…too" Kurt tried to say until Sebastian pushed the vibrator deeper inside. Sebastian creates a rhythm of pulling the vibrator in-and-out, playing with Kurt as he turns to a whimper mess.

God did Sebastian love how Kurt looked right now. Eyes are full of tears; face flush into a dark shade of pink, sweat dripping down his body, and hair uncontrollably messy. A side of Kurt probably no one ever seen even that boyfriend of his, Blaine. Knowing that he, Sebastian, was the only one to see Kurt such a mess, made him want to see even more. To make Kurt yell out his name, to see Kurt's ivory skin marked with bites and bruises, and to see Kurt's hole full of his cum. Just imagining that made Sebastian cock twitch and looking at Kurt now made him want to fuck him hard.

Kurt was screaming out his name as Sebastian continues to pull the vibrator in and out of him, increasing his speed and he went. At last he pulls the vibrator out of Kurt deciding that Kurt needs something bigger to fill himself.

Kurt whimpers at the loss of the vibrator feeling empty until he felt the bed begin to shift. He moves his face away from the pillow to gaze up at Sebastian between his legs with his enormous twitching cock. Kurt's eyes flew wide open when he saw the size of Sebastian cock…it can't be that big. Sebastian smirks knowingly and positions his cock to Kurt's entrance.

"This is going to hurt." Sebastian warns and he thrust harshly into Kurt.

Kurt threw his head back while screaming, Sebastian was huge and it hurt even after all the preparation. Kurt was in a mixture of pain and pleasure not knowing which one he felt more.

Sebastian created a harsh pace but a rhythm none the less. Entering Kurt's harshly and pulling out just as quickly. Sebastian thrusts into different direction trying to find Kurt's prostate.

Kurt lets out a loud "AHH" and Sebastian knew where his sweet spot was now.

Smirking evilly he angles his thrust into Kurt's prostate as he held Kurt's legs with his hands. He widens Kurt's legs allowing him better access to thrust deeper.

When Kurt felt Sebastian's cock fully inside him he felt so full and content that he unconsciously began to thrust back to meet with Sebastian pleasing thrust.

Sebastian smirks as he felt Kurt thrust back into his cock that he bent down and bit Kurt's inner left leg earning a loud moan from Kurt. Sebastian continuous to thrust deep into cut as he bit Kurt's inner thigh knowing he was close he pumps Kurt cock.

"So-o close…." Sebastian moans out.

"AHHH! SE-E-BAS-S-TIAN PLEASE LE-T-T ME C-CUM!"

Knowing that he too wasn't going to last very long, he slowly takes the cock ring off of Kurt's cock. Immediately as it was off Kurt came spraying his cum all over his torso and face.

Sebastian felt Kurt walls tighten around him as he continues to thrust, he then release all of his cum inside of Kurt's hole. He pulls out as Kurt's hole continues to twitch furiously at the loss of Sebastian cock.

Sebastian was still panting as he looks down at Kurt tired out body, knowing that the boy already passed out he gets up and uncuffs the hand cuffs that held Kurt's hands. He then pulls a blanket over Kurt's body as Kurt lay there unresponsively. He cleans all the toys off the table and before he left, he gently caress Kurt's cheek.

Sebastian then got off the bed deciding it was probably time for him to sleep too.

He gently closed the door that held a decorative sign that said "Kurt's Room".

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
